


First Class Treatment

by Sapphoria



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Language, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Multi, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Timeline What Timeline, Unbeta'd, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: When Zack Fair slid up to your side at the bar and coolly asked you if you'd like the "First Class Treatment", you'd never dreamed it would mean this.
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Sephiroth/Zack Fair/Reader, Slight Undertone of Sephiroth/Zack Fair, Zack Fair/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	First Class Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my best friend who is a madman.  
> He wanted Sephiroth and Zack, and he GOT Sephiroth and Zack. 
> 
> I don't typically like writing reader inserts but I hope it's alright!  
> Enjoy!! 
> 
> I am so goddamn sorry.

“Zack, behave yourself.” 

“Aw, come on! We should relax after a successful mission! And after getting such a cutie on our arm! I don’t think I scared ‘em too badly just yet, huh?” The newly assigned first class SOLDIER nudges you, winking in your direction. “Right? Are you doing okay?” 

You nod, a bit awkwardly, but with enough restrained enthusiasm that it’s evident you do, in fact, want to be there with these two stunning SOLDIERS  _ so fucking badly.  _ You think back on your night and can’t believe your luck, meeting the posterboy for the SOLDIER program and the new rising star themselves! It’s not everyday you see something like that, especially in the slums. 

Running into two of Shinra’s top dogs in a ratty old bar seems like something out of a fantasy you cooked up in a stupor. That could never happen in a million years… 

You flush lightly in the dark streets, knowing the weight of an arm slung around your shoulder and a gloved hand on your lower back lightly guiding you forward are distinctly  _ real  _ and not a figment of your imagination after all. 

You glance up at each of the men flanking you and feel butterflies well up in your chest. They’re both distinctly charming in their own way, from the dashing and regal general escorting you gently forward to the sweet and overtly friendly SOLDIER with an arm slung tight around your shoulder.

You swallow hard, mouth going dry as the tall silver haired man glances down at you. A faint smile tugs at his lips, probably from seeing your mouth gape open like a fish out of water. 

“Mmm, I suppose. But they still have time to be driven away from your antics, if they so choose.” Sephiroth speaks, a teasing tone underlying the words as he subtly pokes fun at the younger SOLDIER. 

Zack pouts and side eyes his commanding general and groans dramatically. 

“You have that little faith in me? Come on, Seph. I bet they just LOVE my ‘antics’ already. That’s probably why they’re coming along, right, right?” He snickers and shakes your shoulder gently, almost affectionately. He seems the type to latch on to someone they find interesting immediately. Though it’s not necessarily a bad thing… 

You look back and forth between them quickly and feel yourself blush harder, being put on the spot like that. 

It draws a low chuckle from the elder SOLDIER who simply shakes his head. He clears his throat as the three of you draw close to a decent looking motel. Not the kind of place you could exactly afford but… 

Zack lights up and rummages around in his pocket with the arm not lazily slung around your neck as you walk inside past the shabby front desk. He looks concentrated before he brightens up, pulling a keycard from his pocket and waving it between two fingers. He grins. 

“Already got us a place. So no need to worry! I could tell by the look in your eye you were getting nervous.” He pulls away, instead reaching out and taking your hand almost delicately and leads you forward to a room on the first floor. He taps the keycard to the lock on the door which clicks open. 

Zack gives you a broad grin before looking behind you, locking eyes briefly with Sephiroth before pushing open the door for the three of you to enter. 

The space doesn’t look so bad. It’s homey, with deep red carpets and black and beige wallpaper that’s only a little bit torn up at the seams. There’s distinctly one king sized bed in the room with a deep crimson comforter adorning it and nice black sheets. It looks comfortable, for a bed in a moderately nice motel in the slums of Midgar. 

The door shuts with a soft click behind you, the silver haired general leaning lightly against it with an air of mischief in his usually stoic appearance. 

He hums, glancing you over with the gaze of a predator. All sizing and assessing. He gives you a sly smile, something teasing but all the more alluring as he steps into your space and presses a large gloved hand to your cheek. 

“... I hadn’t thought there’d be much to see down here when Zack suggested it to me,” He drawls, his pointer finger lightly caressing over the curve of your cheekbone which elicits a shiver right down your spine. 

“But I see I was mistaken now.” He leans down slowly, like a large hunter cat going in for the finishing blow. He speaks again when you can just barely feel his lips brush yours. 

“Who knew we’d find someone we both found so…  _ captivating  _ in this little corner of the world.” the general all but purrs as he presses his lips firmly to yours and you’re immediately overwhelmed by the man, looming so dangerously above you. But it’s a pleasant sense of surrender as he plunders your lips and claims your mouth with a light nip of your bottom lip. Another conquest for the strongest SOLDIER alive… 

You feel a warm weight against your back and strong arms tenderly wrap around your middle. Zack puts his chin on your shoulder and sighs warmly against the sensitive skin of your neck. 

“Hey… Don’t go forgetting about lil’ old me just yet, huh?” He hums quietly, pressing soft kisses down from behind your ear to suck softly at where your loose T-shirt exposes your shoulder.

You shiver in their shared grasp. It feels secure and warm between the two and you can’t quiet the sounds that slip from between when your lips are devoured by the silver haired general. Your knees shake, feeling a bit unsteady on your footing as you lean back against the strong body of the man behind you. You can feel Zack smile against your skin and he chuckles breathily. He squeezes you just a touch tighter. 

The soft whispers of “I got ya, I got ya…” against your shoulder finally drive your knees weak and you make a quiet gasp, reaching up instinctively to wrap your arms around Sephiroth’s broad shoulders. You feel a soft rumble of laughter from his chest as he briefly pulls away, glancing over your shoulder to the other SOLDIER before nodding to him. The taller of the two hoists you up, maneuvering your legs around his waist with relative ease and you pant softly, catching your breath from the whirlwind of excitement as soon as you entered the room. 

Zack comes back up behind you, holding softly at your waist and feeling up your thighs. He slips his hands easily under your shirt and grins, lips pressed against soothingly behind your ear and lavishing your neck with attention. 

“Was this what you thought when I asked you in the bar if you wanted the “First Class Treatment”?” He whispers hotly against the shell of your ear but breaks off into a quiet laugh. 

You feel yourself flush all the way up to the tips of your ears and down your neck, grumbling quietly in embarrassment. You don’t want to admit you didn’t imagine Soldier First Class: Zack Fair offering you a through fucking when he teased you at the bar, but now here you are, sandwiched between two incredibly handsome, capable men. 

Sephiroth presses a rather gentle kiss to your lip to call you back to attention and you stare at him with wide eyes. He offers you a relatively small but reassuring smile. It looks… somewhat smug. 

“Ignore him. He’s a professional at making a fool of himself.” He tutted but it’s all talk. The way he fondly looks at the man behind you says it all, comradery and kinship. 

There’s another pout and annoyed grumbling from the black haired SOLDIER this time, who goes back to running his hands along your soft curves and up to your chest under your baggy shirt. He grins into your skin like he’s found a prize as you gasp at the cold temperature of his fingertips.

Sephiroth looks back at you, his gaze intense and trained squarely into your eyes. His expression looks to have darkened some, his hand clutching hard suddenly at your hips where they’re clung snug to his middle. He hums quietly, sliding his hands up your outer thighs to the waistband of your pants and he leans closer, next to your ear. 

“...may I?” he inquires. 

It surprises you a bit. The most powerful man in all of Midgar, maybe the world, is asking you for your permission to proceed. He seems guarded and cynical in all the news footage of him… But here, alone with you and a close comrade, he seems more subdued. It makes your heart flutter. 

You nod eagerly and clutch firmly at his shoulders, grunting faintly as Zack rubs a nipple between his fingertips a bit too hard. He seems like an eager guy, not that you mind too much… 

With permission granted, Sephiroth works quickly. He slides his fingers into the waistband of your pants and underwear with keen precision, maneuvers them off with relatively little struggle. Little aside from a decently sized rip torn in his rush as the fabric drops uselessly to the floor, but you can worry about that later. 

Zack whistles from behind you and snickers, raising his eyebrow at Sephiroth’s show of strength. He crowds closer and presses up against your back. He reaches up with one hand, cupping your cheek tenderly and turns you just so. The kiss is almost chaste but is slow and affectionate. He hums softly when you return the small affection in kind, fisting a hand in his mane of wild black hair. 

You shiver from the contact to the open air on your skin and blush when you realize you can  _ feel  _ Sephiroth’s cock through his tight leather pants. It sends a spark down your spine that had you breathless as you pull away from Zack. 

Sephiroth and Zack catch each other’s gazes again over your head and a spark seems to pass between them before Zack steps away. Before you can turn to see where he’s gone, Sephiroth readjusts his hold on you. He easily keeps you up and securely held in his arms with your legs trained around his waist. You would normally feel bad for making him do so much standing but… he seems to enjoy it nonetheless and you don’t want to dear boss the general around. 

He cocks an eyebrow down at you with a scarily blank but daring expression on his chiseled features. He trails a still gloved hand inward slowly. It feels personal and intimate, but not too close. He strokes softly at your bare legs before coming to rest,  _ fucking finally,  _ between your thighs. He strokes a few fingers through the wetness of your cunt and he seems pleased. He eyes you carefully. 

“Well… I clearly can see you’re excited.” He says rather blandly but with mischief laced in his tone. It almost makes you moan even more as he drags his fingers achingly slow along your folds. 

There're arms snug around your middle again and a warm breath tickles your skin as you shutter. Zack presses close and hands Sephiroth a vial. 

“You’re really cute, all blushing and sighing.” The black haired SOLDIER grins and kisses softly at your ear before looking at you carefully from his vantage point behind you. 

“... You sure you want this? You still got a chance to bail out if this… If we’re being too much…” He asks quietly but looks genuinely curious. 

You feel your heart flutter again. He’s sweet and means it. He’s giving you the opportunity to leave… But,  _ gods,  _ you’ve never wanted it more in your entire life. 

You give another firm nod and lean over to kiss at his cheek. His eyes are all fondness and thanks. He readjusts his placement to help Sephiroth hold you up as he presses up against your back and you immediately can feel him too, against your ass. He ruts up against you teasingly and you barely contain your yelp when you’re rocked onto Sephiroth’s prodding finger. 

With confirmation and another nod from Zack, Sephiroth grunts almost inaudibly as he readjusts you in his grip and pops the top off the vial of ether Zack gave him. Zack helps hold you steady as Sephiroth finally slips his cock from the tight confines of his pants and your mouth goes dry.  _ Fuck, he’s big…  _

He eyes you coyly, sliding his hand slicked with ether up and down his hard aching cock and he bites his lip to hold in a quiet grunt. With little maneuvering from there, he grabs a firm hold of your hips and gives them a tight, secure squeeze before he slides inside your tight heat. He lets out a low breath as he holds himself there, watching you wince and gasp sharply as he bottoms out inside you.  _ Holy shit you’ve never had such a fucking incredible cock in you in your entire life…  _

The man watches you carefully from under his silver fringe, watching for any reaction you're willing to indulge him with. He seems pleased at the way your toes immediately curl when he pulls out only to press ever so slowly back inside. 

Zack presses slow kisses and whispers praise into your neck as Sephiroth fucks you against his chest. He holds you tight and grunts, palming at his own hard cock through the pants of his uniform. He glances carefully up towards his general who catches him gaze with wild intensity. Permission passed between them. 

Zack hastily unfastens his pants and retrieves his neglected dick out into the open. He strokes himself with a passion, watching and listening to all the surprised and pleased sounds you let out. He groans into the back of your neck. 

Sephiroth  _ smirks  _ as he thrusts in and out of you with purpose and through motion, pressing deep inside you to the hilt then returning. It feels so hot and too fast but not fast enough at the same time. You bite your lip and try to contain your sounds and gasps of pleasure. 

Sephiroth leans closer over you, gazing right into your eyes with a gaze that demands submission. 

“ _ Don’t deny yourself. _ ” He practically purrs before giving you that small charming smile. It’s like poison and melts away your decency to hide. 

You come with a scream and hands painfully fisted tightly into the leather uniform of the man holding you up with such grace and strength as he continues to fuck you through your orgasm. Sephiroth pulls out swiftly, stroking himself a few times before spilling against your smooth thighs with a low growl deep in his throat. There’s a shift behind you and Zack panting heavily in your ear, the wet sounds of him stroking his cock to completion behind you and spilling onto your ass heavenly in your ear. 

You all stand, panting heavily into one another and basking in the afterglow of frivolous but an utterly rewarding union. 

  
You’ve never felt so lucky in your entire fucking life to get hit with a spur of the moment offer of  _ “The First Class Treatment”  _

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
